gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell
The XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell (aka Deathscythe Hell, or Gundam Zero-Two) is the upgraded version of XXXG-01D Gundam Deathscythe in Mobile Suit Gundam Wing. It was redesigned by Hajime Katoki for the movie sequel New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz. It is piloted by Duo Maxwell. Technology & Combat Characteristics An updated version of the XXXG-01D Gundam Deathscythe that was destroyed by OZ, the Deathscythe Hell is better adapted for space combat. Like its predecessor, the Deathscythe Hell specializes in stealth and close combat. The new active cloak mounted on the shoulders improve the suit's defense when closed, and is capable of withstanding multiple beam cannons shots from the Virgo mobile dolls. Furthermore, it also allows the suit to go invisible. When opened, the active cloak enhances the Gundam's mobility. Duo Maxwell's favorite strategies is to use the Gundam's enhanced hyper jammers and its invisibility to sneak close to enemy units and catch them unaware. This tactic is usually good for taking out at least one or two enemy units, after which Duo will uncloak the Gundam. Deathscythe Hell's primary weapon is a beam scythe like its predecessor, but it has been upgraded with a second beam scythe blade and a small rocket engine on the end. The second blade gives the weapon a greater reach, while the rocket engine increases the power of the swing, allowing Deathscythe Hell to cut through multiple enemy units with ease. The Deathscythe Hell's secondary weapon is a Buster Shield on the left arm which can launch from said arm to be used as a projectile weapon. Like the original Deathscythe's, this buster shield also has a beam blade emitter mounted within. Despite its upgrades, the Deathsycthe Hell lacks options for sustained ranged attacks. Although it retains the relatively weak head-mounted vulcans, the clavical-mounted machine guns featured in its original form were removed in order to allow room for the active cloak. This leaves the Deathscythe Hell's Buster Shield as its only truly dependable ranged attack. Endless Waltz Hajime Katoki's redesigned version of Deathscythe Hell, its origin and history remains consistent with the TV series. In this version, the active cloak is mounted on the back instead of the shoulder and shaped like a bat's wings. However, the active cloak can still fold over the suit and have identical functions as the TV version. Another difference is that the upgraded beam scythe is known as beam scissors, it does not have any rocket engine and only has one beam scythe blade. This version of the Deathscythe Hell also has no buster shield, but retains the head vulcans and the hyper jammers. The hyper jammers now do not protrude out of the backpack, but are mounted on the top parts of the chest. In the New Mobile Report Gundam Wing Endless Waltz: The Glory of Losers, the Katoki version version of the Deathscythe Hell saw the return of the buster shield and a second beam scythe blade is added to the beam scissors. In fact, the suit now has two buster shields that are mounted on the side skirt armor, while the second beam scythe blade on the beam scissors is fixed in place facing upwards. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :These head mounted shell firing weapons have high rate of fire, but little power and are generally ineffective against mobile suits; however, they can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. They are ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles, attack vehicles, etc. ;*Twin Beam Scythe/Twin Beam Scissors/Beam Scissors :As implied by its name, the twin beam scythe has an extra beam emitter compared to the original Deathscythe's beam scythe. It also has a rocket thruster to give it extra momentum in use, effectively quadrupling the power of the original scythe. When not in use, the weapon is stored on the back skirt with its handle retracted. In the Katoki version featured in the Endless Waltz OVA, the weapon is known as beam scissors and only has one beam scythe, but with enhanced power. However, the Katoki version featured in The Glory of Losers, showed the beam scissors started out as the twin beam scissors, which also has the extra beam emitter, but fixed in place facing upwards and does not have the added thruster of the TV version. ;*Buster Shield :An improved version of the original Buster Shield, it has a coffin like motif on the exterior and two thrusters on the back with higher output. The beam blade emitted when the blades at the front split apart is also more powerful. In the Katoki version featured in The Glory of Losers, Deathscythe Hell now has two Buster Shields, but they are attached to the side skirts instead of the forearm. ;*Beam Saber :A close-combat weapon used by Wing Gundam Proto Zero. It was dropped by Trant Clark during his battle with Deathscythe Hell and subsequently picked up and used against him by Duo. Special Equipment & Features ;*Active Cloak :Contains four field generators that function similarly to the Mercurius' planet defenders, they are used when the shoulder-mounted active cloak is closed. The force field is strong enough to repel shots from Vayeate or Virgo's beam cannons, and the armor itself is coated with an anti-beam coating. The active cloak also allows the Deathscythe Hell to turn invisible when closed, and can function as wings when opened, enhancing the suit's mobility. In the TV version, the armor is mounted on top of the shoulders, with two of them on each side, which will unfold upwards in a wing like fashion when opened. In the Endless Waltz's version, the armor is mounted on the back of Deathscythe Hell as a pair of large bat-like wings. ;*Hyper Jammer :The nozzles protruding from the TV version's backpack scatter jamming particles which scramble the enemy's radar and cameras. Features twice the jamming power than that of the original Deathscythe. For the Endless Waltz's version, the hyper jammers seem to be integrated into the body. ;*Self-Destruct System :The Deathscythe Hell was built to self-destruct should the pilot choose to. A remote detonator is placed within the cockpit and if a dire situation arrives, the pilot can destroy the Mobile Suit. The system was designed to overload its power systems and has enough explosive power to destroy several city blocks. It's a last option tactic if the pilot is incapable of protecting the Mobile Suit, while not allowing it to fall into enemy hands. It also can be used as one large explosive device to eradicate large targets. History After the Gundam Deathscythe was captured and destroyed by OZ's forces in AC 195, its remains were taken to OZ's lunar base and mobile suit factory for storage. The five scientists who had built the Gundams plaguing OZ were also at the lunar base, captured and forced to develop new mobile suit technology to secure OZ's rule over Earth and the space colonies. Despite their apparent "cooperation," however, the scientists also began rebuilding the Deathscythe in secret, preparing for the day when captured Gundam pilot Duo Maxwell could return to the battlefield. That opportunity came when the Romefeller Foundation - the political force behind OZ - became split over a number of issues, and the "Treize Faction" of OZ attacked the lunar base, which at the time was still under the control of Romefeller loyalists. During the chaos, Duo managed to escape, taking his upgraded Gundam Deathscythe Hell to continue fighting on his own. At that time, the Deathscythe Hell was only seventy percent complete; Duo would later complete the suit on his own, bringing it up to its full combat potential. Using his new Gundam, Duo continued his fight against both the militaristic Romefeller Foundation and the radical civilian "White Fang" rebels. Gallery XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell Front View Lineart.jpg|GW Ver. with Active Cloak closed - front view XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell Back View Lineart.jpg|GW Ver. with Active Cloak closed - rear view DEATHSCYTHE-HELL-2.jpg|Gundam Deathscythe Hell (EW Ver.) MS Girl Gundam Deathscythe Hell (EW Version) vs Serpents.jpg|Gundam Deathscythe Hell (EW Ver.) vs. Serpents (Gundam Perfect File) d-hellcustom-gundamace-04-11.jpg|Gundam Deathscythe Hell (EW Ver.) as featured in Gundam Ace (April 2011 issue) deathscytheHredesign.jpg|Gundam Deathscythe Hell (EW Ver.) from W Concierge gunthumb1_lg_H.jpg|Gundam Deathscythe Hell: front view (from Gundam Wing TV series) gunthumb2_lg_H.jpg|Gundam Deathscythe Hell strikes with Twin Beam Scythe Deathscythe_hell_(2).jpg|Gundam Deathscythe Hell (TV Ver.; Gundam Perfect File) Gundam_deathscythe_hell_ew_version.jpg|Gundam Deathscythe Hell (EW Ver.; Gundam Perfect File) Games deathhell.jpg|Gundam Deathscythe Hell (GW Ver.) as featured in Gundam War card game Gundam Combat 35.jpeg|Gundam Deathscythe Hell (EW Ver.) as featured in Gundam Combat WS126637.jpg|Gundam Deathscythe Hell (GW Ver.) as featured in Gundam Cross War CwPxHvyUsAAo5u8.jpg|Gundam Deathscythe Hell (EW Ver.) as featured in Gundam Cross War XXXG-01D2_Gundam_Deathscythe_Hell.jpg|SD Gundam Deathscythe Hell (EW Ver.) as featured in SD Gundam G Generation Wars ms_modal_unit_gw_02.png|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku Hen Mecha Sprite 062.png|As seen in Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku Hen SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays Gundam Deathscythe Hell.png|Gundam Deathscythe Hell from SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays Gundam Deathscythe Hell (EW Ver.).png|Gundam Deathscythe Hell (EW Ver.) from SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays Manga Deathscythe hell beam scissors.jpg|Gundam Deathscythe Hell as featured in The Glory of Losers beam scissors in action.JPG deathscythe-leo.jpg duovszechs.jpg deathscythe-leo2.jpg Gunpla DeathscytheHBox.jpg|1/144 Original XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell (1995): box art WF12 Gundam Deathscythe Hell.jpg|1/144 Original XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell (Re-issue; 2000): box art Gundam Deathscythe Hell Custom.jpeg|1/144 HG Fighting Action XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell Custom (1998): box art OldHGDeathscytheHell.jpg|1/100 HG Gundam Wing XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell (1996): box art HG1-100GundamDeathscytheHellCustom.jpg|1/100 HG Endless Waltz XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell Custom (1997): box art Deathscythe_h_boxart.jpg|1/100 MG "XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell (EW Ver.)" (2011): box art SDEX-Gundam Deathscythe Hell EW.jpg|SDEX XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell EW (2016): box art Gundam Deathscythe Hell EW 1.jpg|1/100 MG Gundam Deathscythe Hell (EW Ver.): modeled by Hiroyuki Noda (Hobby Japan) Gundam Deathscythe Hell EW 2.jpg||1/100 MG Gundam Deathscythe Hell (EW Ver.) Gundam Deathscythe Hell EW 3.jpg||1/100 MG Gundam Deathscythe Hell (EW Ver.) Gundam Deathscythe Hell EW 4.jpg||1/100 MG Gundam Deathscythe Hell (EW Ver.) Gundam Deathscythe Hell EW 5.jpg||1/100 MG Gundam Deathscythe Hell (EW Ver.) Gundam Deathscythe Hell EW 6.jpg||1/100 MG Gundam Deathscythe Hell (EW Ver.) Action Figures MSiA_xxxg-01d2_gdh_p01_HongKong.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell" (Hong Kong release; 2000): package front view MSiA_xxxg-01d2_gdh_p02_Japanese.jpg|MSiA / MIA "XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell" (Japanese release; 2004): package front view MSiA_xxxg-01d2_gdh_p03_USA.jpg|MSiA / MIA "XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell" (North American release; 2000): package front view MSiA_xxxg-01d2_gdhc_p01_HongKong.jpg|MSiA / MIA "XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell Custom" (Hong Kong release; 2001): package front view MSiA_xxxg-01d2_gdhc_p02_Japanese.jpg|MSiA / MIA "XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell Custom" (Japanese release; 2001): package front view MSiA_xxxg-01d2_gdhc_p03_USA.jpg|MSiA / MIA "XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell Custom" (North American release; 2001): package front view RobotDamashii_xxxg-01d2_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii "XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell" (2013): package front view Notes *The torso design of the Endless Waltz version resembles the XXXG-01D Gundam Deathscythe moreso than its TV series counterpart; notably lacking the "ribcage" armor and ornate trim. *When the Gundam Wing series of 1/144 and 1/100 model kits was released in toy stores in America, the Deathscythe Hell's name lead to controversy due to the religious themes and profane nature. In most cases, the Deathscythe Hell model kits were not sold in Toys R Us stores. *In the game Super Robot Wars 64 ''for Nintendo 64, Deathscythe Hell Custom can be obtained simply by fully upgrading the Deathscythe Hell. However, there is no Endless Waltz storyline in the game. *In some ''Super Robot Wars series, the Deathscythe Hell will not be hit by missile attacks thanks to its Hyper Jammer ECM Suite ability. References External links *XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell on MAHQ.net *XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell on Wikipedia.org ja:XXXG-01D2 ガンダムデスサイズヘル